TAKEN
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Ketulusan yang aku tawarkan ketika mencintaimu. Dan ketulusan pula yang aku berikan ketika aku pergi ketika tak kau pilih. DMHG. Oneshoot. RnR? :3


**TAKEN**

**.**

**AUTHOR : AdeLWizz**

**.**

**PAIR : DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER/HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MOM JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING PEMILIK SEMUA TENTANG HARRY POTTER STORY. TAPI FICT INI BERASAL DARI OTAK AMATIRNYA AdeLWizz ^.^'**

**.**

**GENRE : T**

**.**

**HAI HAI... SORRY YA BELOM ADA KELANJUTAN FF 'TIME'NYA -_- LAGI BELOM ADA MOOD BUAT LANJUTIN ITU *DIINJEK READER* INI CUMA FICT SINGKAT NGISI WAKTU AdeLWizz AJAAA... RnR PLEASE :***

**.**

**OOT, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR KECEPETAN, ENGGA ADA FEELSNYA ETC ETC ECT**

**.**

Ketulusan yang aku tawarkan ketika mencintaimu. Dan ketulusan pula yang aku berikan ketika aku pergi ketika tak kau pilih

.

***MIONE POV***

**.**

#Happy Reading

Aku tersenyum pada matahari yang sinarnya kian redup ditelan cakrawala barat. Senyum yang bukan senyum terindah yang kupunya selama ini. Ada kepalsuan nyata disetiap tarikan sudut bibirku. Aku merasakan eratnya pelukan tangan pucat melingkar di perutku. Tautan yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Tapi kini sudah lelah rasanya menunggu topangan tangan ini.

''Aku mohon, Mione. Aku mencintaimu.'' kata suara baritone menginterupsi rasa putus asaku akannya.

''Sudah sangat terlambat, Draco. Dulu kau telah memilih untuk tak bersamaku. Dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang lain sebagai penggantimu.'' jawabku melepas tautan tangannya di perutku.

Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang di belakangku. Meski aku tak melihatnya namun aku hapal dengan semua gerak geriknya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Setidaknya dulu. Dia membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. Memegang kedua tanganku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga rambutnya yang lemas menutupi sebagian puncak kepalanya.

''Kau mencintaiku, Mione. Kau tak mungkin berpaling semudah itu dariku setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Katakan bahwa aku benar, Mione.'' katanya lagi kali ini menatap iris hazelku.

''Kau benar, Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum aku terlalu bodoh untuk berteriak bahwa kau jelas-jelas berselingkuh di depanku dengan Astoria. Dulu sebelum aku terlalu naif bahwa mungkin kau bisa berubah. Dulu sebelum aku terlalu percaya bahwa aku bisa merubahmu aku bisa membuatmu benar-benar melihatku. Sudah terlalu lama, Draco. Terlalu lama aku menunggu kau menyadari kehadiranku. Dan aku lelah. Aku menyerah menunggumu yang tak ada perubahan. Maaf.'' kataku nyaris tak mampu menahan bendungan air suci dari mataku.

''Kau benar, Mione. Kau bisa merubahku. Kau bisa...'' ujar Draco mengeras.

''Bukan aku yang merubahmu, Draco. Karma yang menuntunmu padaku saat ini. Kau pernah menolak kehadiranku saat aku butuh kau. Dan sekarang setelah kau dicampakkan oleh Astoria, dengan wajah angelmu kau meminta padaku. Bagaimana rasanya ditolak, Draco? Sakit kan? Aku pernah merasakannya.'' selaku tanpa sanggup lagi mencegah air mata turun dari iris haselku.

Pegangan tangan Draco pada lenganku mengeras. Ia seperti meluapkan emosinya padaku. Aku meringis nyeri disela tangisku. Tapi aku tak berkata apa-apa. Toh rasa sakit di hatiku jauh melebihi rasa sakit fisik apapun.

''Jadi kau balas dendam? Itukah yang kau lakukan, Mione?'' tanyanya menampakkan tatapan tajam dari kelabunya.

''Aku bukan kau, Draco. Tak ada dendam dalam kisahku. Setragis apapun kisah ini kau ciptakan. Ketulusan yang aku tawarkan ketika mencintaimu. Dan ketulusan pula yang aku berikan ketika aku pergi karena tak kau pilih. Aku sudah menikmati rasa sakit karena perbuatanmu, Draco. Kau tak berhak menghakimiku. Kau tak layak menjadikanku alasan untuk kesalahanmu.'' jawabku keras.

''Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, Mione. Aku berjanji akan berubah untukmu dan untuk kita.'' katanya menundukkan lagi mukanya tak berani bertatap dengan mataku.

''Berjanji bukanlah hal yang pasti untukmu, Draco. Aku tak mau lagi jadi permainanmu. Tidak.'' kataku melepas tangannya dari lenganku. Aku berbalik memunggunginya. Menghapus buliran air yang terus menetes di wajahku. Aku tersenyum lagi pada langit yang sudah menghitam.

''Tapi aku ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung, Mione. Aku berhak akannya.'' teriak Draco membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Kembali aku menatapnya. Senyum simpul menghiasi bibirku. Ingin sekali aku tertawa di depannya. Menertawakan tingkahnya dan kebodohanku.

''Kau mengakui ini anakmu, Draco? Bukankah dua bulan yang lalu ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa aku mengandung bayi kita kau membentakku dan tak mengakuinya? Kau bahkan menuduhku mengkhianatimu. Kau berkata mungkin saja ini bayi dari Harry ataupun Ron karena kau tahu aku begitu dekat dengan mereka. Kau tahu, Draco? Itu sangat menyakitiku. Harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita terinjak-injak oleh orang yang sangat kucintai karena pikiran piciknya. Yang bahkan kau tak sadar bahwa kau yang berkhianat akan pernikahan suci kita. Kau yang mengotori persatuan darah kita di depan Kementrian. Kau yang menghapus hubungan darah antara aku, kau dan calon bayi-ku. Bukan aku.'' kataku putus asa. Kuambil napas berat dan membuangnya. Aku benar-benar lelah. Apa salah bayi ini. Baru empat bulan ia berada di perutku. Dan dua bulan pertamanya menjadi benih ia sudah diacuhkan oleh sang ayah. Secara kementrian kami sudah bercerai. Dan lucunya Dracolah yang memutuskan untuk berpisah karena pikiran kotornya bahwa aku mengkhianatinya. Cih. Dan lihat dia sekarang.

''Aku mohon, Mione. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku dan menghentikan pernikahanmu dengan Potter? Aku menyesal, Mione. Sangat menyesal.'' katanya penuh sesal dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata kelabunya. Sudah sekian lama aku menunggu kejujuran di mata itu. Dan semua sudah terlambat ketika kejujuran itu tampak.

''Maaf, Draco. Tanggal pernikahanku dengan Harry sudah pasti. Dia yang selalu mendukungku selama ini. Dia yang menampung air mataku atas ulahmu. Ia yang mendengarkan keluh kesahku tentangmu. Dan ia yang akan jadi ayah atas anak yang aku kandung ini.'' terangku padanya. Kulihat ia hendak berkata lagi tapi sepertinya kata-kata yang ia susun hanya bergantung di udara.

''Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya dan ketekunannya padaku. Aku jatuh cinta akan perhatian yang tak pernah kau beri. Aku jatuh cinta akan dukungan yang tak pernah kau lakukan. Aku jatuh cinta karena tanganku yang menjabatnya ia rengkuh tak seperti kau yang mengacuhkannya. Aku sudah memilihnya. Kau mungkin cinta yang salah yang pernah ada di hidupku. Dan Harry yang menyempurnakan kisah cintaku.'' lanjutku membuatnya kembali menatapku.

''Jadi kau menganggapku kesalahan?'' tanyanya tak percaya.

''Ya. Tapi aku bersyukur anak ini akan terlahir tanpa merasakan sakitnya disingkirkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Lembaran akanmu sudah tertutup, Draco. Kisah kita sudah kubuang jauh setelah kau menyudahi semuanya.'' kataku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya. Aku tak lagi melihat ke belakang. Aku tak akan lagi bertemu dengannya. Biarkan ia merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan. Bukan ditinggalkan olehku. Tapi ditinggalkan oleh kebahagiaan. Takkan lagi aku menemaninya. Takkan lagi aku di sisinya. Biarkan ia berteman kepedihan dan penyesalan. Hingga ia sadar perbuatan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku akan menjalani kehidupan baruku bersama orang yang mengerti, menghargai dan tulus padaku. Dan orang itu bukanlah Draco Malfoy.

Now that you can't have me

You suddenly want me

Now that I'm with somebody else

You tell me you love me

I slept on your doorstep

Begging for one chance

Now that I finally moved on

You say that you missed me all along

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think I am?

You only love to see me breaking

You only want me cause I'm taken

You don't really want my heart

No, you just like to know you can

Still be the one who gets it breaking

You only want me when I'm taken

You're messing with my head

Girl that's what you do best

Saying there's nothing you won't do

To get me to say yes

You're impossible to resist

But I wouldn't bet your heart on it

It's like I'm finally awake

And you're just a beautiful mistake

- Fin -

Apa yang terjadi? . maap ngebuat Dramione ga bersatu lagi -_- hehe *digetok

Aku lagi pengen bikin sad ending aja ... Soalnya lagi bad mood aku akunya *curcol *ditendang

Oiya kalo pada tanya kenapa Hermione ga sama Ron aja. Soalnya aku itu selain Dramione shipper juga Harmony shipper dan bukan Romione XDv jadi gamau Hermy sama Ron hahaha *diinjekRomione*

Okay :3 mind to Review? *bighugs*


End file.
